I Don't Want to Lose You
by Lara1786
Summary: When Usagi's boyfriend dies and she moves, what will she find and most importantly whom will she find? A MamoruUsagi fic. CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter One: Waiting

Hey! I reposted this chapter because nunnya buisnes was ever so kind and told me that I had started off with Serena and later on changed it to Usagi. I have now made everything into Usagi (if I missed a couple, let me know!). Thanks again to nunnya buisnes for pointing this error out to me! Enjoy!  
  
This is an AU and Darien won't come into the story for another chapter or two. Hope you ENJOY!!! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter One: Bad News  
  
Usagi sat down at the table in the arcade. She was waiting for her boyfriend, but he was a lot later than he had ever been before without calling to tell her why.  
  
"Where could he be? I just don't understand why he hasn't called yet." Usagi thought to herself as she drained the remains of her warm coke. (the coke's warm 'cause she's been waiting for a long time)  
  
Andrew, a tall blond guy who worked at the arcade had been staring at the beautiful blond for the past fifteen minutes. The beautiful girl was wearing a simple Juliet-cut, baby blue dress that just reached her knees. He had noticed that she had gradually become more and more anxious as if she were waiting for someone who was really late. As Andrew was making his way towards her booth, he heard the familiar tinkle of the bell ringing, signaling that someone had entered the arcade. Turning to see the door, he noticed a short girl with short curly brown hair. She glanced around the arcade and made a bee-line for the blond girl, who was already on her feet to address the short girl.  
  
As soon as Usagi had heard the door open, she was on her feet to see if it was Jake, her boyfriend. But when she saw her friend, Molly, enter the arcade instead, she knew that something terrible had happened. Rushing towards Molly, she tried to breathe, but the breath seemed to just not want to make it all the way into her lungs. When Molly met Usagi in the middle of the arcade, Molly reached out and grabbed Usagi's hand. Usagi's eyes were pleading with Molly, trying to ask if - to be sure that everything was all right. But it wasn't, she could tell by the way Molly was cutting off the circulation in her hand.  
  
Molly finally spoke, "Usagi, it's.it's Jake. He.there was an accident.Usagi.he's in the.he's in the hospital.the ICU. They don't think that he's going to make it through the evening." It took a while before Molly's words were processed in Usagi's mind, but once she understood she couldn't breathe. Usagi fell to the floor, sobs wracking her small body. Molly fell next to her best friend and tried to console her. After what felt like an eternity to Molly, she collected her dear friend off the arcade floor and led her out the door.  
  
Tell me what you think. Should I continue with it. You can probably figure out what's going to happen, but you won't find out until I get at least 5 reviews. Please do REVIEW!!!! -Lara1786 


	2. Chapter Two: Death of a Lover

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I'll try to get them out faster. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! If any of you have any ideas for a better title, PLEASE let me know! Thanks and ENJOY!!! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter Two: Usagi's Loss  
  
Usagi was led to the hospital room by a nurse and with Molly following close behind her. Usagi was shaking like a leaf and she couldn't think straight. All she could think of was how Jake was lying on one of the many hospital beds in the dreaded place, possibly dying.  
  
The old nurse turned around and set a sad gaze on the young girl whose tears seemed as though they'd never stop.  
  
"Here it is, honey. I'm afraid that the doctors don't think that he'll make it through the night."  
  
Usagi stepped forward, but hesitated. She turned back to the nurse, "I don't know what to say.what to do..What do I do?"  
  
The nurse's eyes teared up and she said, "Just let him know that you're there. Let him hear your voice. This is probably your last time to be with him, just do what your heart tells you to do."  
  
She ended with a comforting pat on Usagi's frail and shacking hand. Usagi nodded, straightened her back and walked into the white room. When Molly made to follow the pale girl inside the room, the nurse reached out and caught Molly's arm.  
  
"I think she needs to do this alone. If she needs you, she'll call for you." Molly searched the nurse's face and then nodded and allowed the door to shut in front of her, leaving the nurse and a tearful Molly outside in the stark white, emotionless hallway.  
  
When Usagi entered the room, at first she could not tell the difference between Jake and the white sheets covering his emaciated looking body. As she walked closer to the bed, she noticed that all of the color had been drained from Jake's face. She assumed that the lack of color was because of all of the blood that he lost in the accident. She heard a sob when she thought of the accident and how he may never wake up ever again. It was then that she realized that the sob had come from her own mouth and that her whole body was shaking violently. Usagi tried to calm herself as she walked over to the chair that stood next to the bed.  
  
She sat down and took Jake's cold hand in her own. She didn't know how long she sat there for, just looking at his beautiful face. Somewhere along the line, Usagi laid her head down on their joined hands. She was suddenly startled when she heard her name being whispered from the head of the bed. "I must have dozed off." She thought to herself before remembering what had woken her up. She whipped her head around and stared at two beautiful aquamarine blue eyes.  
  
"Jake" she whispered as a small genuine smile graced her beautiful lips.  
  
"Usagi, you're here." He stopped and took a weak, raspy breath and then continued in his whispered voice. "I wanted to tell you something.before.before I left."  
  
Usagi interrupted him by carefully brushing her lips against his in a sweet and loving kiss. When she looked up and saw his eyes upon hers she said, "Don't talk like that. You're going to be just fine. Just wait, you'll be out of here in no time and we can go to the park like we always do."  
  
He tried to shake his head, but winced in pain. A raspy, "No" came out and then he took another series of weak breaths to unsuccessfully try and fill his weak lungs with much needed air. "You don't understand, Usagi. I'm dying. I need to tell you this, I was too embarrassed and afraid to tell you before."  
  
"Stop talking like that!" Usagi yelled. "You are NOT going to die. You hear me, you are NOT going to leave me!"  
  
Jake used all of his strength to bring his free hand up to Usagi's cheek. His touch sent shivers down her spine and her eyes shone with more tears.  
  
Jake finally caught enough breath to say what he had desperately wanted to say ever since he had met the angel who was looking down at him.  
  
"I love you, Usagi." He saw her eyes widen and then felt her tears on his face.  
  
Usagi's heart swelled with so much happiness and love that she didn't realize what was happening. She saw his eyes close and felt his grip loosen on her hand. She tore her glance from his hands and looked back up to his face, it was pale and still. She noticed that his chest was no longer rising and falling. With an almighty sob that could be heard all the way down the hall, she threw herself onto his lifeless body and cried out his name.  
  
"I never told you Jake, but I love you too. I'm sorry that I never told you before it was too late. I love you and will never forget you."  
  
As soon as Molly heard the sob from inside she knew what must have happened. She knew that her best friend needed her more than ever before. She pushed the door forward. The sight that greeted her made the tears that had been threatening to fall, come streaming down her cheeks. She ran to her friend who was crying over the still body of her boyfriend. She carefully wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her into her arms. Usagi sobs still wracking her body, grabbed onto Molly like she was her only lifeline left. They don't know how long it was before someone came and found them, with Jake still lying there on the stark white bed.  
  
What's gonna happen with Usagi? What will she do now that her *supposed* love of her life is dead? Review and read and wait and find out. That was an awful lot of 'ands'!! *hehe* Thanks for reading and hopefully you won't have to wait too long for another update! But Hopefully I'll get my new story posted soon! -Lara1786 


	3. Chapter Three: The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream  
  
Usagi was walking in a beautiful garden; she knew this place well, for she had been visiting these gardens in her dreams for the past two years almost. Turning at the usual bend of trees, she saw a familiar stone bench just feet from a beautiful sparkling pond. She made her way to the bench and casually sat down, knowing that her prince, her Endymion would soon join her on the cold stone. Usagi slowly and carefully pulled the almost- glowing white gown up so that its hem rested around her mid-calves, and she lowered her feet into the cool, yet warm, water. The girl giggled as the little fish nipped at her toes and feet. A hand on her shoulder almost sent her headfirst into the pond, but another hand around her waist caught her in time to pull her back onto the bench. Usagi turned to look at her dream prince.  
  
A smile made its way onto her face as her gaze came to rest on the handsome man before her. "Endy, you scared me. Now what would have happened if I had fallen in?"  
  
The ebony-haired man smiled and a light chuckle made it past his lips as he gazed upon his love. "I would never let you fall, Serenity, but if you did, then I would merely jump in after you and pull you back out."  
  
"But surely you would remove your armor first, my love. For, you would sink right to the bottom with it covering you and if not then it would rust from the water." Serenity replied as she blushed at the thought of her love removing his armor.  
  
"My dear, Serenity, why do you blush? It could not be because of me, now could it?" Endymion said as he looked down upon the blushing girl before him.  
  
"Oh, hush you!" She said as she playfully swatted his arm.  
  
"What? No kiss hello, my love? I'm hurt." The man said as he scooted closer to the princess beside him.  
  
"Well, let me just say hello to you now."  
  
At Serenity's words, Endymion lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips against her awaiting ones. The kiss started out as a chaste one, but soon became rather -cough- involved. When neither could hold the ache in their lungs back any longer, they broke the kiss. Usagi put her head on his armored shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I missed you, Endy. You stay away too long."  
  
"I know, Sere, but I can't exactly just leave the Earth every time that I miss you, for then I would always remain here on the Moon, with you." Endymion said as he put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "I just wish that I could marry you now, Love. But, unfortunately, it seems as though we will have to wait till the evil that has invaded Earth is purged and my people are back under their own control."  
  
"I'm very sorry about your people, Endy. I know just how much they mean to you. I do not know what I would do if evil took control of the lunarians as such."  
  
"I will never let that happen. The Moon will always be protected by the Earth and its Prince."  
  
Serenity giggled, "I know love, I know."  
  
"It is already late, Sere, you need to go back. And so must I. I love you." Endymion said as he reluctantly pulled away from Serenity and stood again.  
  
"I love you too, do not wait so long till you next visit me, or else I will have to take the initiative and come visit you."  
  
Endymion's smile quickly left his face at her proclamation. He turned to her and gently, but firmly, grasped her shoulders. "Sere, you won't come to Earth, will you? It is far too dangerous for you there, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Promise me right now that you will not come to Earth for any reason."  
  
Serenity looked Endymion in the eyes and gave in. "Alright, Endy, I won't come to Earth, no matter what. But I really must go now. I love you, come back to me soon."  
  
A smile and a kiss later, the scenery and the man named Endymion began to fade before Serenity's eyes. The last thing she heard before all turned to darkness was Endymion's voice saying, "I will always come back and find you, my love - my princess."  
  
Suddenly Usagi shot up in her bed and frantically looked around, she was in her room in Osaka, Japan. She sighed as she let out a long breath of air.  
  
"These dreams, I used to think they were just my imagination getting a hold of me, but I don't know now. I remember how I used to imagine that Jake was Endymion, and my midnight prince. But I've seen him clearly ever since Jake - ever since Jake left. He is most definitely not Jake. Endymion is absolutely gorgeous with that black hair and those amazingly blue eyes. I always feel so loved when I'm with this man, but why does he always refer to me as Serenity? It sounds so familiar and yet - not. Ugh!" Usagi groaned as she flopped back onto her bed. "I don't know what these dreams are about, but I'll figure them out eventually. Maybe the answers await me in Tokyo? I guess I'll just have to find out then won't I? For now, I need sleep." With the last words mumbled into her pillow, Usagi slipped back into sleep and into 'normal' dreams. 


	4. Chapter Four: Breaking Down

You guys are so sweet! Your reviews have been soooo awesome! I absolutely LOVE them! I hope you are as enthusiastic after this chapter as well! Sorry it took so long for this update! I hope you guys don't hate me! I want you to know that I LOVE you!!! *lots of smoochies* Anyways, ENJOY! And don't forget to review! I'm going to be evil and say that I have to have TEN, yes that's 10 reviews before I update again! I know I'm bad, bad to the bone!!! Okay, on with the story!  
  
I Don't Want to Lose You Chapter 3:  
  
Molly couldn't bear to recall how the last month had gone. Usagi had been so depressed, everyone noticed. Her parents were at a loss of what to do.  
  
When Molly had heard Usagi's sobbing and her crying out Jake's name, she had rushed in to the room to comfort her friend.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~ Molly threw the door open and stepped inside the now quiet room. She stopped at the sight that met her. Usagi had her body thrown over Jake's deathly pale body. All the monitors were silent and told her that Jake had indeed died. She ran over to Usagi's side and tried to pry her friend off of her dead boyfriend, but to no avail. Molly had to go run for the nurse and together they pulled a sobbing Usagi from the room. ~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Molly couldn't believe that it had come to this, to Usagi moving. She just thought that it was crazy that Usagi's parents were making her leave everything that she knew, behind. But, Usagi had made no effort to halt their proceedings and so, they were leaving.  
  
Looking at her watch, Molly swore and rushed out her front door.  
  
"I'm going to miss them leaving! I have to say goodbye!" With that she was off running down the street towards Usagi's house.  
  
Usagi were packing up the last of her boxes when she came across a picture of her and Jake at the park. 'Just a few months ago' she thought. Usagi could no longer hold the tears in any longer. She let one lonely tear slide down her pale cheek, but it was soon joined by several others. Before Usagi even knew what had happened, she was on the floor sobbing hysterically. This was how she was when her mother found her.  
  
"Oh! Usagi!" Ikuko rushed forward to the crumpled heap that was her only daughter. She wrapped her arms around her and tried to calm the hysterical girl.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi. It'll all be okay, just wait and see. Soon you'll be at your new school and you won't have all the reminders of Jake around you all of the time."  
  
At these words, Usagi sobbing stopped in its entirety as she looked up with a look of pure fury written all over her usually caring and calm features.  
  
"How could you say that!" Usagi screamed at her mother, who was taken aback by her daughter's expression and tone. "Maybe I WANT all of the reminders of Jake! I can't and WON'T just forget him! I loved him! With every fiber of my being! And he loved me! How could I possibly just forget him?! I ask you that! Answer me!" When Usagi's mother remained silent, for fear of angering her already enraged daughter more and out of shock, it only seemed to make Usagi angrier.  
  
"I SAID, ANSWER ME!" Usagi's anger began to drain from her already frail body and she slumped to the floor once more. Her mother was there to catch her and hug her to her body.  
  
Ikuko rubbed the small of Usagi's back to try and calm her and quietly made little shushing noises in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know how to help you." Her voice was almost as desperate as Usagi's was. "Not being able to help your only daughter, my baby girl, is killing me. I just don't know what to do."  
  
It was then that Ikuko began to cry; and it was then that Usagi realized what she was doing to herself and those around her. At that moment, Usagi understood that she needed to move on, that Jake would have wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't there to be the one giving it to her. Right then, it hit her, that it would be good for her to leave all of the constant reminders of Jake behind, and remember the good times. It was then, that Usagi wrapped her arms around her mother and her mother's wrapped protectively around hers and they wept together. Both comforting the other with their own pains and tears.  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review! I won't update until I get 10 more reviews! I know I'm just too evil aren't I! Mwahahaha *an evil smile forms on the author's face as the rubs her hands together in the most sinister manner* Okay, anyways..Please review! -Lara1786 


	5. Chapter Five: Promises

Soooo sorry about the wait!! Don't be too angry with me!! *author cowers down with her hands wrapped protectively around her head* Okay, ignore the weird author in the corner and get on with the reading!! Hope you like it!! ENJOY!!! And don't forget to review!!! **************************************  
  
It was then that Ikuko began to cry; and it was then that Usagi realized what she was doing to herself and those around her. At that moment, Usagi understood that she needed to move on, that Jake would have wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't there to be the one giving it to her. Right then, it hit her, that it would be good for her to leave all of the constant reminders of Jake behind, and remember the good times. It was then, that Usagi wrapped her arms around her mother and her mother's wrapped protectively around hers and they wept together. Both comforting the other with their own pains and tears.  
  
**** Chapter Four: Promises  
  
Usagi and Ikuko slowly pulled apart. Both of their faces were streaked from their tears and their eyes red and puffy.  
  
As Ikuko let her arms slide from her daughter's shoulders, she asked, "Are you sure you want to leave? We could always stay if that's what you really want." She was both shocked and relieved when Usagi shook her head in negative.  
  
"No, Oka-san. I think you're right. I do need to start over, but just because we're going to be somewhere new doesn't mean that I will have to forget Jake or everything we had together. I won't ever forget him, even if I wanted to, but I can't cling to the past. It would only drag me back into misery." Usagi ended with a sigh and stood up, wiping her face dry.  
  
Ikuko wanted to cry even more, for Usagi, her little Rabbit sounded too old for the young age of fifteen. She had already known so much hurt and pain, in her short life. "My little girl is finally grown up." She thought and another single tear rolled down her salty cheek.  
  
As Usagi closed the last box and taped it shut, she heard the doorbell ring and heard her mother exit to answer. She heard mumbles of men and her mother and then the scraping of boxes and furniture.  
  
"This is it, we are really leaving now. I just wish that I didn't have to leave Molly behind." With another sigh and a slight -ugh- Usagi lifted the box into her arms and walked it down the stairs.  
  
She put the box down and one of the movers took it up with ease and carried it out the door to the moving van that they would drive to Tokyo.  
  
"Otou-san, will we be able to see Motoki-kun when we first arrive?" Usagi asked as she walked over to her otou-san.  
  
"Iie, Usagi. Motoki works and so he will be meeting us at the house after he gets off of work. He has invited us over to his apartment for dinner and we accepted. Is that alright?!" Kenji asked as he turned concerned eyes towards his aka-chan, who was no longer a child.  
  
Usagi nodded her head an affirmative. "Hai, Otou-san, that is fine with me. I'm just anxious to see Motoki. After all, it's been a good five or six years since I last saw my beloved cousin. I was merely wondering how long I would have to keep myself contented without him." A brilliant smile lit her face and a hint of merriment reached her eyes. The look made her family smile, for they were beginning to have their old Usagi back, for they had dearly missed her.  
  
"Good. Now, Kirei (I don't know if you can use that as a noun or not, but I'm going to have it be Kenji's nickname for Usagi), will you go around with your brother and check to be sure we have everything." Kenji said with a smile that mirrored that of her Oka-san and younger brother, Shingo.  
  
"Of course. Come on, Shrimp." Usagi replied as she grabbed Shingo's hand and pulled him along behind her.  
  
"Usagi, do you think that Motoki-kun will like me?" Shingo asked a little shyly.  
  
Usagi stopped and whipped around to look into Shingo's startled face. "How could he NOT like you? Why do you ask such a silly question? He is, after all, your cousin. And don't tell me that you forgot the promise we made him all of those years ago!" When Shingo shook his head, that he didn't remember, she sighed and continued, "We promised him that he would be a niisan to us. We will stick to our promise and so will he. Now, lets stop these silly worries and check the rest of the house."  
  
Brother and sister walked the rest of the house, chatting idly of pranks and holidays spent in the house in which they had both lived all of their lives.  
  
Shingo reached out and grabbed Usagi's hand and said, "Usa, I know that it's been rough on you, ever since Jake, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you and won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you, Usa and never want to see your face sad again."  
  
With such touching words from her brother, Usagi could only grab Shingo and hold him in her strong embrace. She soon choked back the sobs and whispered into his hair.  
  
"I love you too, Shingo. With all of my heart I accept your oath and give you one of my own. Not only because I'm your sister, but because I love you with all of my being, I promise that I will never let you be saddened, the way I was. I swear to you that I will always be there to catch you when you fall and that my love for you will never die. Even if you are a shrimp." She added with a smile.  
  
Shingo laughed into her shoulder and then sniffed back his own tears.  
  
Usagi sniggered as he thrust his shoulders back and huffed. "Well, I guess our rounds of the house are done, lets go, Usa."  
  
The tender moment was over, but the promises and love pledged to one another would never be forgotten and would never be broken.  
  
******************* Meanwhile, in Tokyo.  
  
A sandy-haired guy stands at the counter of a small arcade, wiping the top clean with a wet rag. He glances at the clock and sighs.  
  
"Hey, Motoki, what's up? It's like you're anxious about something really big that's going to happen soon. What's wrong?" an ebony-haired guy asked, his deep blue eyes seemed like they were searching the blond's soul.  
  
"That's just it, Mamoru." He sighed again. "I told you before about my aunt, uncle, and two cousins coming, right?" a slight nod from the guy called Mamoru and Motoki continued, "Well, they're arriving this evening. I invited them over to my apartment for dinner." Motoki stopped wiping the immaculate counter and took the stool next to Mamoru.  
  
"So, what's the problem? You get to see your family for dinner. Is your apartment messy or something?" Mamoru asked with a smirk spread over his chiseled face.  
  
Motoki scowled at Mamoru. "No. It's really my cousin that I'm anxious and nervous to see." He answered as he wrung his apron in his lap.  
  
Mamoru gave a questioning look and asked, "What's the deal about your cousin? Did something happen to him?"  
  
Shaking his head, Motoki replied, "No, well - yes. And he is a HER. I haven't seen her in almost six years and she, well, something happened to her. I don't know if she's okay or not, but she's the reason why they're moving here."  
  
Mamoru looked even more confused after hearing his friend speak in tongues. "So, do you actually KNOW what happened to her? And what could have happened that would have made her whole family move here?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that she was having a really hard time in Osaka, after something big happened. So, her parents decided that it would be best if she started over. That's why they decided to move to Tokyo. I'm just really worried about her, that's all. Let's just drop it, okay?" With that Motoki got up and went to help a waiting customer, leaving a confused and intrigued Mamoru behind.  
  
************************************* You guys are sooooo great!!! Hope you liked it!! Don't forget to review~!! Till then!!! - Lara1786 


	6. Chapter Six: The Move

Don't hate me for taking so long, I have a longer chapter for you!!! I know that a lot of you will be kinda confused after reading this chapter, but don't worry because a lot of the random and confusing parts of it are going to be explained in chapter six!! So don't worry about it and just try and enjoy!! I LOVE you guys and your reviews you all are just TOO sweet!! Thanks so much, they really boost my confidence and ya'll guys, if you have any ideas, send them to me - I might use some of them!! Hope to see more reviews soon!!! I'll try and make my updates faster!! Till then!! -Lara1786  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed for chapter four: Angel313 Cristal-moon Chibi Doo Silver Moonlight-81 Crystal Promise Bob Pyto-Girl Usakou You guys are all incredibly sweet THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! ENJOY!! And keep on reviewing!! -Lar1786 ********************************* Chapter Five: The Move  
  
The Tsukinos were all ready to go, the truck was packed to the brim, the house was spotless, and everyone had tears in their eyes. They were standing around what should have been the living room, but was now an empty room without any signs of a family having lived there for the past 17 years.  
  
Mr. Tsukino lifted his wrist and glanced at the watch that said 1:30 pm. "I think we should head out. Motoki is expecting us at his apartment in Tokyo at 6:00." He said as he looked distinctly at his daughter.  
  
Usagi sighed and looked up into her father's eyes. "I know, otou-san, I know. It's just that Molly was supposed to come around and say goodbye. I really don't want to leave without seeing her one last time. Please, can we wait ten more minutes." She asked her family with pleading eyes that were brimming with tears.  
  
His shoulders sagged as he replied, "Yes, Usa. We can wait a while longer, but-" he was cut off by the doorbell.  
  
Usagi ran to the door and flung it open, to reveal a very tired and out of breath, Molly.  
  
"Mol!" Usagi screeched as she wrapped her friend up in her arms. The family went to the kitchen to let the two friends have their last moments together alone.  
  
The two girls sank to the floor, their arms still wrapped tightly around each other in a comforting and desperate embrace.  
  
"I thought that I might have missed you and I wouldn't see you for forever and - oh, I'm just glad that I get to say goodbye and get to see you one last time." Molly said through her tears that were soaking into the other girl's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Mol. I wish you could come too, it just won't be the same without you. I'm going to miss you sooo much. But, we will be able to see each other on holidays. We'll take turns, you'll come to Tokyo, and then I'll come back to Osaka. And we can always talk on the phone!" They giggled together and slowly pulled away from each other's arms.  
  
"Usa, I'm going to miss you too. I don't know how I'm going to handle Umino all by myself! Who's going to drag me shopping and to pig out?! Nobody could ever replace even half of you! I love you, Usa. I hope you'll be happy in Tokyo and you can move on and through everything that's happened these past few months." Molly said as she looked Usagi directly in the eyes.  
  
A small smile pulled Usagi's lips in the upwards direction, as she answered, "I hope so too, Mol. And I'm even going to miss Umino constantly nagging us. But, hey! Maybe I'll actually get to see Sailor V and her Senshi! And Tuxedo Kamen too!! I know that I will eventually get over what happened to Jake, but it is going to take some time." She took a deep breath and stood up, quickly followed by Molly.  
  
The girls giggled and dried their eyes and faces. Usagi's family entered the room just then and smiled at the best friends that were being split up after knowing each other for 11 years.  
  
"You take care of yourself, Molly. I'm going to miss having Usa drag you home for dinner! Stay just as you are." Mrs. Tsukino said as she gave Molly a hug, Mr. Tsukino did the same.  
  
As they headed out the door, the family stood by the moving truck and Molly stood on the lawn, looking at her second family. She smiled, things would be just fine, she could feel it. Usagi would make new friends and once she got adjusted to her new life, she would be as happy as she was here, in Osaka.  
  
As she went down the line, she started at Shingo first. Patting him on the head she said, "Well, Squirt, I guess I won't be seeing you for quite some time. Have fun and go easy on Usa, or else I'll be paying you a little visit." She ended with a humorous glare at the boy. Everyone laughed and Shingo gave her a loose hug and then she moved on down the line. When she reached Usa, they just stood looking at each other, neither wanting to say the inevitable goodbyes.  
  
"I'll miss you, Sis. Take care and don't kiss- I mean kill Umino while I'm gone!" Usagi said and smiled at the blushing girl in front of her. (Molly and Usa have been best friends for so long that they consider each other like sisters and so call each other "Sis" on occasion)  
  
"Oh, Usa, NEVER change! I'll miss you too, sis! Goodbye." Molly cried giving Usagi one last hug goodbye.  
  
Molly was left standing on the grass lawn that she knew so well, and watched as her friends and family left to start a new chapter in their lives.  
  
"Yes, everything will work out just fine, just perfectly." She thought as she sent one last wave to the car as it disappeared from view.  
  
********** Usagi stayed awake the entire ride to Tokyo, even though she was exhausted both physically and emotionally from the moving and the goodbyes. She watched as places she had known her entire life vanished behind her. She had an odd feeling of anxiety and apprehension of this move, and she just KNEW that something big was going to happen there. What it was though, she didn't know, but she was sure going to be ready for whatever it was.  
  
As they reached their new house, Usagi was shocked at the feeling of unease that flowed through her, but she shook it off as she and her family began to haul all of their things into the recently furnished house - home.  
  
"Home.home.is this really going to ever be home to me? I don't know, but I hope it will be one day. Maybe, maybe someday I will be able to call it my home." She thought as she brought the box inside.  
  
*********** 5:30 pm the New Tsukino Residence  
  
"Usagi, dear, are you ready?!" Ikuko called up the stairs.  
  
"Yes! I'll be right down!" Usagi hollered back. She gave herself one more glance and then hurried down the stairs, her two signature pigtails trailing behind her, to where her family was waiting on her. "Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes in all the boxes and such."  
  
"It's alright Usa, but we better go, we still have to find Motoki-kun's apartment." Mr. Tsukino answered as they headed towards the car in the driveway.  
  
************ "Where the hell are these apartments?!! I can't believe that there are so many buildings in this city!! Why can't they just have one apartment building for this part of the city!!" Mr. Tsukino hollered from the front seat. The small car had been traveling around that particular part of residential Tokyo for at least twenty minutes, and they had yet to find the apartment buildings that were Motoki's.  
  
Usagi and Shingo laughed at their father's outrageous outburst as Ikuko placed a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
Usagi stopped laughing and pointed ahead as she said, "There! That's the building! I told you it was around that last corner somewhere!!" She giggled again as her father threw her an outraged glare.  
  
They spent another ten minutes looking for a parking spot, when finally Usagi suggested that Kenji and Ikuko drop Shingo and herself off so they could go meet up with Motoki-niisan (I don't know if you can actually use 'niisan' like this, but I'm going to for now, if I'm wrong PLEASE let me know!! Thanks!!) and let him know that they were alright and just running a little late. The adults reluctantly dropped the two off at the curb and watched with a hint of apprehension as they raced to the doors of the apartment building.  
  
Usagi and Shingo made it to the 6th floor, where Motoki-kun's apartment was located, in record time. They were both breathing heavily from racing all the way down the hall to his door. As Usagi reached her hand out to knock on the door, Shingo grabbed her other hand and squeezed. Remembering his earlier trepidation of seeing Motoki-nissan again, she squeezed back and gave him a reassuring smile before continuing and knocking on the door.  
  
A few seconds went by before the door was opened and a smiling man with blond-haired, blue-eyed was standing there. The two in the hall and the man in the doorway were struck dumb, for they all looked much different then they had six years ago. Motoki's mouth was opened in shock.  
  
Shingo and Usagi were surprised at how adult and mature Motoki looked and how much he had grown, for he was no longer the adolescent teen whose voice cracked with every other word. Whereas Motoki was shocked at how utterly -there was no other word for it- HOT his cousin looked. She was standing there in the hall, her lush and golden hair glowing in the light from the wall sconces, her black dress clung to her curves and was yet very elegant and tasteful. Her figure had definitely filled out and Motoki wondered if she was still as klutzy as she had been before. If she hadn't been his cousin, he knew that he would be throwing any line in her direction to get her attention. He closed his mouth and suddenly Usagi crushed him in a very strong hug that squeezed the last breath out of him. He was shocked at first from the fact that her perky breasts were pressed into him, but that was soon shoved aside as the fact that he couldn't breath filled his mind.  
  
"Must - gasp - breath - gasp - Usa!" Motoki gasped.  
  
Usagi giggled and pulled away, "Sorry Motoki-nissan! I guess I got a little carried away!! It's been so long!!" She stopped as she realized that Shingo wasn't next to her and she turned her head to the side to see a very nervous Shingo hiding behind her. She gave him and encouraging smile and took his hand, dragging him in front of her. "And of course you remember, Shingo! Otou-san and Oka-san are parking the car. Otou-san got REALLY upset with the lack of parking, you should have seen how red his face got!!" She giggled again and was soon joined by Motoki and Shingo.  
  
"Hey there Shingo! What's new?!" Motoki asked as he reached a hand out towards the younger boy.  
  
Shingo glanced at Usagi and upon seeing her smile and feeling the nudge in his side, from her elbow, he accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake and replied, "Nothing much, just been making fun of Odango Atama here, in your place!"  
  
Motoki laughed as Usagi playfully swatted at Shingo, who squealed like a little girl.  
  
"Well, I've been rude, come on it! Sorry about that! You guys are just much older looking than you were last time I saw you!" Motoki said as he ushered them into the spotless apartment.  
  
Usagi giggled again and replied, "That's because a lot can happen in six years, Motoki-niisan!! Did you really expect me to be the same little girl I was back then? And for Shingo to only be three feet tall?" She giggled some more, which made Motoki and Shingo both laugh along with her. Soon, the three of them were holding on to each other for support, with their sides aching from the laughter that filled the small apartment.  
  
"See, Motoki, I told you that you'd get on fine with your family." A deep voice said from behind Usagi, whose head shot up with awareness and a bit of something keen to recollection, at the sound of the oddly familiar voice.  
  
Motoki and Shingo had already turned to face the stranger, and Usagi hesitated, not knowing why she was so reluctant to meet the owner of the voice that was sending chills up and down her spine. She could not figure if the chills were from fear, happiness, or something else unknown to her.  
  
Usagi slowly turned and gasped as she saw the gorgeous man standing in front of her.  
  
************************************* Cliffy!!! Hope you don't hate me!! I'm already starting on the new chapter, so you shouldn't hate to wait very long!! And I'm SORRY!! I know this wasn't the best chapter ever, but hey, it WAS longer!! Almost a full four pages on my computer!! YAH!!! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!! Love you guys SOOOOO much!!! -Lara1786 


	7. Chapter Seven: Remembrance

You guys are SOOOO sweet!! Thank you for being so understanding!! I'll just do a few shout outs and then let you get on with the next installment of..I Don't Want to Lose You!!!!  
  
Yadrianne: Thank you very much!! You will see soon enough!! I've got lots of ideas running through my mind and will soon have them written down!  
  
Mercurianprincess: Thanks again hun!! Love yours too!!  
  
Elle and Amber/Pyro*Chic: I LOVE YOU!!! Thank you so much for the boots and the reviews!! I'm very flattered that you were so enthralled with my story!! *blushes* I hope to turn you into a HUGE Usa/Mamoru fan, just you wait!! Thanks again and keep reading!!  
  
GWFreak315: Thanks for the shout out and for reviewing my story too!! I LOVE your story and can't wait for more of it!! Thanks again!  
  
Cristal-moon: Thanks for the review! Just hang on a little longer and you'll get LOTS of Mamoru and Usagi together!! *wink*wink*  
  
samsonite: Thanks! Keep reading!!  
  
Cosmit Moon Baby: Thank you!! I try *takes a great bow* I'll try not to be too tough on myself thanks again!!  
  
Usakou: Here's another shout out to ya!! I'm trying to go for longer chapters, but they all seem to be fairly short ( And thanks for forgiving me!!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: I want you to read Chapter 3: The Dream I added it in there just for you!! It explains a bit why Usagi recognizes Mamoru in Chapter 5: The Move! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
And to all the rest of you THANK YOU TOO!!!!! NOW!! On with the reading!! -Lara1786  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter Six: The Dinner  
  
Mamoru walked into the kitchen to ask Motoki when his relatives were supposed to arrive, and he found Motoki, a young boy of about 11 or so (I don't actually know how old Shingo is supposed to be, so if I'm wrong TELL ME PLEASE!!!!) and a woman with her back to him, who just happened to have a perfect figure. "Stop that Mamoru!! That could be Motoki's aunt for all you know!!" They were all grabbing on to one another and were laughing hysterically. Mamoru could see Motoki wiping away the tears of mirth from his eyes.  
  
As he watched them Mamoru felt a pang of jealousy and loss rise up in him, but quickly squashed it and smiled, glad that at least Motoki had family and someone to love.  
  
Walking further into the dining area, he said, "See, Motoki, I told you that you'd get on fine with your family," with a soft laugh.  
  
The boy and Motoki both turned automatically and calmed down a bit, but the woman was still facing away from him and seemed to have stiffened at the sound of his voice. There was something oddly familiar about this woman and Mamoru had a flash of the Princess from his dreams, but it was soon forgotten as the woman turned around slowly to meet his gaze.  
  
Mamoru gasped, he had never beheld such beauty. 'This woman is most definitely NOT Motoki's aunt!' Mamoru thought to himself, not even realizing that he was blatantly gawking at the girl.  
  
'Oh my KAMI! It's the man from my dreams!' Usagi mentally screamed. 'How could it be him though? He looks and sounds just like Endymion does. No - that is a dream, he's real. It's just a coincidence.yeah.just a coincidence.' Reason spoke to her. Usagi forced her thoughts away and smiled at the man before her. She didn't notice Shingo and Motoki giving each other inquiring looks, or the fact that neither she nor the strange man had moved or spoken a word to one another since meeting.  
  
Mamoru was stunned by the sheer beauty before him and could tell from the pain in her eyes that something bad had indeed happened to this girl and that he somehow felt a 'connection' to her.  
  
Motoki decided to break the awkward silence and so he stepped up beside Usagi. "Sorry, Mamoru. This is my cousin, Tsukino Usagi. Usagi, this is my best friend, Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru is also on his way to becoming a doctor, like me." He said, gesturing to both of them in turn. "Oh, and this is my other cousin, Usagi's younger brother, Shingo." Shingo stepped forward and shook Mamoru's hand and quickly stepped back next to his sister.  
  
Usagi cleared her throat and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be very special for Motoki-niisan to have you as a best friend."  
  
Mamoru's throat tightened as he heard her voice. 'It's so beautiful and - familiar? How is it that I feel as if I've met this girl before? Almost like I knew her in my past life?' The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and for a moment he had a flash of the woman from his dreams - his Princess. Shaking his head he said, "Nothing special about me." Quickly casting around for another topic he said, "Weren't your parents supposed to join you too?"  
  
Usagi looked a bit startled at the fact that her parents had yet to arrive. "Yeah, they were, but went to go park the car a while ago. Shingo, where *are* Mom and Dad?" Usagi asked Shingo, more than just a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry Usa, I'm sure that they are fine. They're probably just having a hard time finding a parking spot since we're downtown." Shingo said as he walked over to Usagi and gave her a comforting hug.  
  
Both Motoki and Mamoru were curious as to why Usagi was so worried about her parents, but it was then that Motoki realized that Usagi was shaking like a leaf, even when in Shingo's embrace.  
  
Usagi grabbed onto Shingo as though he was her last lifeline. It was too soon after the intense feelings and memories that Mamoru had stirred in her and that on top of her thoughts of her parents dying in a car accident like J-Jake was just too much.  
  
"I just need to lie down. Don't worry about me Motoki-niisan, Shingo." Usagi said as she looked around for somewhere to sit.  
  
"You need to lie down more than sit, Usa. Motoki, can she lay on your bed for a bit?" Shingo asked as he put a supportive arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, Shingo's right, Usa. Follow me, my room is this way." As Motoki began to lead them both to his bedroom, everyone forgot Mamoru for the moment, all except Usagi.  
  
Mamoru was standing right by the hallway which led towards Motoki's room, so as Usagi walked passed him, she froze. 'He even smells like Endymion does in my dreams - like roses.' That was the last straw; her overwhelmed mind and exhausted body gave up. The last thing Usagi remembered from before she fainted was Mamoru's concerned face and hearing her name being called.  
  
Putting on an act of uncaring, Mamoru watched as the shaking girl made her way towards him. As she neared him, he caught a whiff of her smell, of fresh air and oddly enough, nighttime. He longed to reach forward and pull her into his embrace, but quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. 'You don't even know this girl Chiba! Get a hold of yourself! And stop thinking of kissing her and such!! She's probably only 19 or 20 or so!' While berating himself for his illogical thoughts, Mamoru saw Usagi freeze up as she walked past him. Sweeping his eyes of her small form he noticed her knees buckle from beneath her just in time to catch her. He quickly reached out and caught her small form before she could hit the floor.  
  
Holding her protectively to his chest, he looked down at her face and realized that she had passed out. 'I guess I will get to find out what it feels like to hold her in my arms. This feels so right, so familiar. I never want to let go. But what made her faint? Was it something about her parents? But why did she freeze up when she walked past me?' Despite his earlier thoughts, Mamoru forced himself to release the unconscious girl.  
  
Picking her up, he walked purposefully towards Motoki's bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed. He checked to be sure that she was alright, after confirming that she indeed had merely passed out, he covered her up with a spare blanket and walked back out. Closing the door behind him he turned to two very worried guys, Motoki and Shingo. Smiling reassuringly at them, he said, "She'll be fine, she merely fainted. But I don't know what made her faint. Do you?" The older guys looked at Shingo for answers.  
  
As Shingo was about to reply, there was a knock at the door. Motoki rushed over to the door and greeted his aunt and uncle, quickly ushering them in afterwards.  
  
"Where's Usa, Motoki-kun?" Mrs. Tsukino asked while looking around the small group that was gathered around in the entryway.  
  
"She passed out, but -"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, she's fine, she's lying down in my bedroom." Motoki said, as he began to lead them to said room.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Motoki looked at Mamoru, who nodded and went to go pick up the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi" he answered, as he watched the entire family enter Motoki's room.  
  
"Mamoru?" a young girl's voice asked.  
  
"Yes. Rei is that you?" Mamoru asked with a bit of an edge to his voice. After all, she was taking him away from fawning over the unconscious girl just down the hall.  
  
Rei frowned into the phone, 'Why's he upset with me?' But she merely replied, "Yeah, it's me. There's an attack at the mall, the girls and I are already on our way over there. Can you make it?" She knew that he would never leave them alone in a fight, but still held her breath to hear his reply. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Was all Mamoru said before he hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, b-" Rei realized that Mamoru had already hung up. "Well, I don't know what was bothering him, but I'll have to ask him about it later on." She said as she followed the girls out of the temple towards the mall.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru quickly scribbled down a note to Motoki that said that he was needed at the hospital as soon as possible and so he had to hurry away. He desperately wanted to catch one last glance at the angel in the other room, but knew that a simple look at the girl could mean the loss of innocent lives. So he ran out the door and rushed down the stairs to the sidewalk.  
  
**********  
  
I've got a lot more already written, I just have to transfer it from paper to my computer! So, give me a little bit of time!! And check out my other stories!! LATER!!! Oh! And don't forget to REVIEW!!! I love you guys!! -Lara1786 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out

Sorry for the wait you guys, but it's been taking me a while to actually type up and format all the chapters. I have about 1/6th of a spiral notebook dedicated the following chapters of this, but I have to actually put that into my computer and such. So, it may be a while before I get off my lazy butt and do it! Thanks for all of the reviews! I got 14 reviews for Chapter Seven! I couldn't believe it!! Keep it up and so will I!! Don't forget, that suggestions and criticisms are welcome. I try to please as many of my readers as I can, so don't hesitate to tell me to change or add something. Hope to hear from you guys! Now, just a few quick shout-outs before the story:  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: No problem, I thought that you had a point and so decided to add the extra chapter. I'm not sure if it came out the way I wanted it to? Did you like it? Or do you think I should add more to it? Let me know and keep on reading and reviewing! Oh! And do you think that the whole sailor business works? Cause it's gonna play a pretty big role later on and I need to be sure that it isn't too random from the start. Thanks again and hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Crystal Promise: I changed the name of the chapter, 'cause I think you are totally right! Hope you enjoy! I hadn't actually planned on there being another attempt at having dinner, but now I think I just might add one in the next few chapters! Thanks and keep reading!  
  
Pyro*Chic: I'm so glad that I'm turning you into a fan!! You don't know how good that makes me feel! Thanks so much! You are like the ideal reviewer, did you know that? I'm just entirely ecstatic that you're so concerned and all! I'm trying to make each chapter longer! Hopefully this one will be more suitable to your wishes! Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Usakou: No prob! I am trying to go for longer chapters, but I also don't want to cram too much into just one chapter. Don't worry, the next few chapters will definitely start focusing on Mamoru and Usagi! I don't intend to write any battles, cause I just don't think that I'm very good at that, but who knows, maybe that'll change! Thanks so much for the suggestion and review! Keep at it!!  
  
Now, on with the story... Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out  
  
Running along, he quickly ducked into an abandoned alley and transformed into his alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen. After his transformation, he jumped for the rooftops and swiftly made his way towards the mall to help his comrades fight.  
  
Later: The battle had been long and tolling, and now the girls and Mamoru were congregated in Rei's room at her grandfather's Shinto shrine, nursing their various wounds.  
  
"Has anyone else noticed how the youma seem to be getting more powerful?" Lita asked and winced slightly as Ami wrapped her scorched forearm in gauze.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost like they know that we are getting weaker towards their attacks." Mina said, who was sitting on the floor, gently cradling her wounded leg.  
  
"It has been a lot harder on us. It takes us almost twice as long as it did before to finally dust the youma, we're using more of our energy in a single fight, and we are receiving more injuries." Ami said as she moved on to help Mina with his injured leg.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if there is someone new controlling them. You know, giving them more power? We'll have to keep a close lookout from here on out." Rei put in her two cents worth.  
  
As Ami walked over to help Mina, she gazed at Mamoru. She looked at the wrapping that Mamoru had hastily put on his leg, it wasn't doing much, just soaking up some of the blood, while the rest ran down the remainder of his leg and dribbled onto the mat beneath.  
  
"Mamoru! Look at your leg!" Everyone turned to look at the usually quiet Ami and then to Mamoru when they realized her words, but he was oblivious.  
  
All the girls were shocked at the state of Mamoru's leg, because usually his bandages were much better than Ami's, what with him being a med student and all. There was something weird going on with Mamoru though, for tonight his hasty bandage was barely holding.  
  
Lita noticed that he hadn't said anything and that he was just sitting there, staring at nothing. "Mamoru? What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" She asked him.  
  
Mamoru started at hearing his name and suddenly looked up to see that all of the girls were staring at him with worried expressions on their faces. He forced a grin and said, "What? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking. No need to worry girls." At their disbelieving faces, he added, "Really."  
  
Rei was the first to speak up. "Mamoru, something is bothering you, I noticed it earlier when I called you to the battle. And you seemed sort of distracted during the entire battle too. And don't you DARE tell me that it's nothing! I can see it in your eyes. So - what is it?"  
  
But Mamoru was too busy trying to focus his thoughts to answer her. 'Eyes. Why do I feel as though I'm forgetting something when I think of eyes - beautiful eyes, beautiful BLUE eyes - Usagi! I hope she's alright! How could I have forgotten?' Mamoru stood up so quickly that he almost knocked Ami off of her feet. "I have to call and see if she's okay!" saying this, he ran into the hallway and punched Motoki's number in.  
  
"Moshi-moshi. You've reached Furahuta Motoki: Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." - Beep - "Uh, Motoki.I just got off my shift at the hospital and remembered about your cousin and was just wondering if she was alright and if you found out what made her faint. I'd like - I'd like her address - uh - you know.so that I can check and see if she's really okay. Yeah, well, I hope your dinner went well after I left. Bye."  
  
Mamoru hung up the phone, turned and preceded to bang his head against the wall - hard. The girls were all crowded in the hallway and in shock. They had just heard that Mamoru had actually asked for a girl's address and he had been genuinely concerned about her AND he had actually been nervous on the phone. They had known him for almost four months now and they had NEVER seen or heard him be nervous.  
  
After the shock wore off Mina grinned conspiratorially. "So, Mamoru, who is she?"  
  
"What? Who?" Mamoru tried to play dumb, but knew that it was useless.  
  
"Don't give me that! You know exactly who I am talking about! The girl that's got you all nervous and excited."  
  
Mamoru blushed as she unknowingly used the word 'excited,' he remembered just how Usagi had made him feel a few hours before. All the girls were in shock, yet again. All of them screaming in their heads, 'HE'S BLUSHING?!'  
  
Mamoru forced the blush down and quickly tried to regain his usual composure. "If you must know, her name is Usagi and she's Motoki's little cousin who just moved here with her parents and younger brother."  
  
"You seem to know an awful lot about her already. When did you meet her?" Rei said, more than a little jealous. After all, she had been trying to get a date with Mamoru for almost the length of knowing him and here this girl just swoops in and steals Mamoru's attentions, not that she ever really had them in the first place, but that was beside the point.  
  
"I know hardly anything about her actually. Motoki was nervous about seeing her after so long, so he asked me to be there when they arrived." He stopped, not knowing whether to tell them about how she seemed so familiar, or that she had reminded him of the princess from his dreams. He decided to keep the part of the princess to himself and so told them, "It was weird, when she looked at me, she seemed so familiar, and then when I was holding her I -" but he was cut off by Rei.  
  
"WHAT! When and WHY were you holding a girl that you just met?" Rei screamed, looking absolutely livid.  
  
"Well, she seemed to be really worried that her parents hadn't reached the apartment yet and got all shaky. Her brother told her to lie down and they started towards Motoki's bedroom. She fainted when she went by me and I caught her. Right then is when you called and I left. That's why I was calling, to see if she is okay now. And also the reason why I want to check up on her at her house." Mamoru concluded and Lita broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Gonna play a little doctor, Mamoru?" Lita just couldn't resist making Mamoru blush again. Mamoru did just that, to Lita's pleasure and Rei's horror.  
  
"Lita!" Luna and Ami both yelled; both were blushing as well.  
  
"But I thought that Mamoru doesn't like to play games?" Mina asked, confused by Lita's proclamation.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes in response. It was then that Mamoru decided to take his leave, saying goodnight to the girls he began the walk home. *******  
  
Usagi woke up to find her parents standing over with Motoki and Shingo peeking over their shoulders. As soon as she opened her eyes, flurries of questions were thrown at her.  
  
"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me." She said in a weak voice, edged with a bit of annoyance.  
  
"Are you sure?" Her father asked, still hovering close to her as Usagi rose to a sitting position on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not that hungry. Can I just go back to the house?" She asked, looking pleadingly at her parents' faces.  
  
"Is that really what you want to do dear? You don't want to eat anything?" Usagi's mom asked, now worried. It was always a sure sign that something was bothering Usagi if she didn't want to eat.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. You guys can go on without me, I'll just catch a bus back or something."  
  
But Motoki stepped forward and said, "I'll take you to your house, Usa. No big deal, besides, it will give us time to talk a bit. We haven't had time to catch up, since you fainted and all."  
  
Usagi looked to her parents, at their nods of approval she climbed from under the covers and they all left the apartment, her parents and Shingo going one way and she and Motoki going the other.  
  
After saying their goodbyes, Usagi turned to Motoki with a questioning gaze. "So, where's your car?" "My car? I don't have a - oh! I was going to walk you home. It really isn't that far. You probably took the long way to my apartment from your house with your parents earlier." Motoki replied with amusement.  
  
"Oh, well let's get going then." Usagi said blushing slightly from her lack or direction.  
  
"Okay, follow me madam." Motoki said as he held his arm out for Usagi to take. Usagi giggled at Motoki's antics and took his offered arm. They walked down the sidewalk arm in arm and side by side.  
  
"So, Usa, what happened back there?" Motoki asked after he realized that she wouldn't breach the subject.  
  
"What do you mean Motoki-niisan?" Usagi asked, but knew that Motoki knew her all too well to be fooled.  
  
"I mean, why were you so afraid for your parents? What made you faint?" Motoki stopped so that he could see her face when she answered.  
  
Usagi sighed, "It's a long story." At seeing Motoki about to reply, she hastily added, "I want to tell you, Motoki, I really do, but is there somewhere we can go to talk?"  
  
Motoki was surprised that she was so willing to tell him, but he quickly obliged. "Yeah, the arcade that I work at is just around the corner here. And if I remember correctly, you never could refuse a triple chocolate sundae. And they make the best sundaes!"  
  
Laughing at his enthusiasm, Usagi smiled up at him. "Motoki-niisan, is that true, or are you just saying that because your dad owns the place?"  
  
"It's entirely true, Usa. You'll love it, and it should be fairly quiet this time of night. So we can talk without being disturbed." Motoki told her with a large grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Sounds legitimate enough to me." Usagi replied with a smile to match his.  
  
They turned the corner and were met with the sight of a fairly large arcade with automatic glass doors. They entered and headed towards the counter.  
  
A girl with slightly curly brown hair was at the register, checking a late- night customer out. At first Usagi didn't realize that the girl was her cousin, Lizzy, Motoki's sister, but then recognized the brown curly hair that definitely belonged to her cousin.  
  
"Oh my god! Lizzy?! I can't believe that it's you!"  
  
Lizzy was in shock. Firstly, her brother comes in when he's supposed to be having dinner with their relatives and instead he's with a girl who was surely a model or actress or something. And secondly, the girl suddenly knows her and starts staring at her.  
  
"Do I know you, miss?" Lizzy said, staring between the young woman and her brother, with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
A look of hurt crossed Usagi's face. 'She doesn't remember me? No - she just doesn't recognize me. After all, it has been six years and I hardly recognized her!' "Yes, you do Lizzy. It's me - Usagi!"  
  
Lizzy blinked and then blinked again, her jaw grazing the arcade floor. "U- Usagi! That's you?! I thought for sure that you were a model or something and was wondering what someone like that would be doing with MY brother!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that! Why couldn't I get a girl as beautiful as Usa?" Motoki cried out with indignation, completely oblivious to Usagi, who blushed embarrassedly under the praise and compliments that seemed to be raining down on her.  
  
"Trust me, you can't! But come here you, and give your cousin a hug!" Lizzy said as she walked around the counter, arms wide open for to accommodate Usagi's body. Usagi launched herself into the hug, nearly sending both girls down to the floor.  
  
"I missed you, Usa. It's just not the same at reunions and stuff without you there. Hell, it's not the same anywhere without you. There's nobody to get into trouble with anymore." Lizzy said through Usagi's hair and her own tears.  
  
"I've missed all of you too, so have Mom, Dad, and Shingo." Usagi replied while wiping her tear-streaked face.  
  
"How are - oh! I'd better get back to work, but I want to hear everything about the last six years from you later! When do you start school?" Lizzy said as she noticed a customer waiting at the counter to checkout.  
  
"In a few days, I'll call you tomorrow though." Usagi replied as she gave her one last squeeze before releasing her.  
  
"Great! I'll be seeing you! 'Night!" And Lizzy went off to help the impatient customer.  
  
"Okay, now I'll go get us those sundaes and then you'll start talking." Motoki said. He was gone for only a few minutes and came back carrying two large sundaes.  
  
"Wow! Motoki, I don't know if I can eat all of that!" At Motoki's incredulous look, she said, "Okay, I probably can, but it's HUGE!"  
  
"They aren't just big, they're delicious too, so dig in!" They both proceeded to eat in silence for a few minutes, before Usagi pushed her half- eaten sundae aside. "Okay, I have to tell you this, and I have to tell you now, or else I'll chicken out." She said with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Ok" Motoki replied at seeing how serious Usagi had become he became more attentive.  
  
***** I know you all hate me! But I've just got to type the rest into my computer and then I'll post it as soon as I can. Please Review, they're what keep me writing!! I love you guys!! -Lara1786 


	9. Chapter Nine: Secrets

**Chapter Nine: _Secrets_**

Usagi pushed her half-eaten sundae aside. "Okay, I have to tell you this, and I have to tell you now, or else I'll chicken out." She said with a determined look on her face.

"Ok" Motoki replied at seeing how serious Usagi had become he became more attentive.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Mamoru slowly trudged home, dragging his feet through the quiet and dark streets of Tokyo.

'Why did I have to call Motoki? And now the girls know that something is definitely up between Usa and me – I mean Usagi! Ugh! I just met the girl, so why am I feeling like this towards her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I feel as though I've known her for an eternity, and yet I haven't even known her for more than seven hours! And WHY does she remind me of the Princess that haunts me so much?'

He paused for a second on the quiet street and dragged a hand through his unruly black locks before continuing his slow pace once again.

'I just don't understand anything that has to do with her! Why did Motoki have to invite me to join them at dinner tonight? If I hadn't gone, I wouldn't have met her or it would at least have been a few more days before I met her.'

The image of her luminous cerulean blue eyes filled with worry flashed in his mind's eye.

'Stop thinking about her eyes Mamoru! Or the way her hair has a hint of silver in it, or- NO!! Stop it right now! You are NOT getting feelings for a girl who is seventeen and who you hardly know! Get a hold of yourself! I'll just go back to my apartment and go to sleep. Yeah, that sounds good."

With that, Mamoru picked up his usually brisk pace and headed back to his apartment, where he would only toss and turn in his bed and continue to be haunted by the blond-haired beauty.

* * *

Back to the Crown Arcade:

Usagi took a deep breath and tried to remain calm while she told her story to Motoki.

"Okay. About a year ago, a guess it was a few months before school started up again after summer break, I went to the beach with my family. On the first day, I was lying on the beach and I met this really nice guy, his name is-was...Jake. He was from America originally, but his father's work forced them to relocate to Osaka.

"We became fast friends, even though there was a lot of ridicule towards both of us." Seeing Motoki's questioning look, she clarified, "You see, he was three years my senior and people thought that it was inappropriate. But we continued to be friends anyways and since neither of our parents disapproved, it wasn't a problem. We spent more and more time together and we-we fell in love." She stopped to take a deep breath before continuing again.

"We had been dating for-for about seven months and we were supposed to meet at our coffee shop, like usual. It was rainy out and I was expecting Jake to be late – because – because the rain always slowed him down. Sorry," she said, noting Motoki's confused expression. "-he drove a motorcycle and so he'd always be really cautious. I started to get worried when I had been there for over an hour and he still hadn't showed or called me. That's when – when my friend, M-Molly, came in and told me that J-Jake had been hit by a car that had run a red light.

"I went to the h-hospital and he – he told me to - b-be h-happy and that he would always l-love me. That was only the second time he had said that and I had yet to tell him. The next few hours we told each other how much we loved each other and we just held onto one another. He died a few hours after he was brought in.

"I got really depressed and couldn't function. I don't even know how I got around the following few months. My parents decided that it would be best if we moved and I started off fresh. So –here I am." Usagi wiped at the tears that were still running down her cheeks.

Motoki didn't know what to say. 'She's barely 17 years old and she's already lost a lover. Poor Usa. No wonder she was so worried about her parents being in the car – in the rain.' Realization hit him and he now understood why she had been so upset earlier. He reached forward and gently took Usagi's small hand in his.

"Usa, I don't know what to say. I can't imagine how you felt – how you _feel_. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that – and that you still do."

Usagi smiled at him through her tears. "It's okay Motoki-niisan; it's made me a stronger person and gave me the opportunity to start anew."

Once again Motoki was shocked. "You are so much older and mature now, Usa. I've missed you growing up from the little girl who would cause mischief and mayhem wherever she went, that I knew before, to the young woman you are now."

Usagi blushed, and looked at the clock, gasped and shot up from the table. "It's already eleven?! My parents are gonna kill me! I gotta go Motoki! I can find my way from here!"

Before Motoki could protest, she was already out the door and racing down the sidewalk. 'She'll be fine; it's only a few blocks from home now.' Was all he thought as he picked up the melted sundaes and went to close the arcade down, whilst thinking about all that Usagi had told him. The rest of the night, his thoughts were full of admiration and sorrow for the girl.

* * *

Mamoru had gone back to his apartment to try and study, but he couldn't concentrate. So, he decided to take a walk to try and clear his mind.

He breathed in the fresh air and began walking down the deserted streets of Tokyo, and was surprised when he heard fast footsteps heading his way.

'What is someone doing out for a jog at eleven thirty at night?' he thought.

As he rounded a corner, he was knocked backwards by a girl with golden-blonde hair.

"Ugh!" they both said as they fell onto the hard pavement. Mamoru's hands went around the woman's slim waist as they crashed. The moment that she touched him, his entire body tingled with an oddly familiar and exciting feeling.

'It's like what I got when I held Usagi earlier,' he thought.

Usagi was having other thoughts. 'I can never seem to stay on my feet for long. If only I was caught all the time and held in warm arms like this it wouldn't be so bad. Why do I feel so protected and warm against this man? AGAINST?! I'm lying on him!' With that she quickly scrambled to her feet and shot an apology out over her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to get home! Bye!" the girl said as she ran off.

Mamoru was left in a state of shock. Upon realizing that he was still spread across the sidewalk, he got up and looked after the girl.

"What was Usagi doing out so late at night? It's not safe for her. Maybe I should go walk her home? Ahh!" Mamoru screamed out as he fell over in agony.

'What is happening to me?' he asked himself through the tears of pain.

'Transform into Tuxedo Kamen, your Princess needs you!' A woman's gentle voice called through the haze in his mind. 'Go! NOW! You cannot wait any longer! GO!'

Mamoru quickly transformed and followed his instincts, which led him in the same direction that Usagi had run. When Mamoru realized that she could be in danger, he practically flew towards where he knew she was.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his little Usagi – 'MY LITTLE Usagi?! What is wrong with me?! NOT NOW! Save her and ask questions later!' He looked again to see Usagi in a fighting stance, with a Plant Youma in front of her.

"My, my. I seem to have picked a feisty little girl tonight. Didn't I? Looks like you have quite some power in you." The youma said as she wiped at the green blood that trickled down her chin. Tuxedo Kamen was surprised when he realized that Usagi had fought back and had actually injured the youma.

"Now, little girl, it is my turn to return that blow and this time you won't be alive afterwards to retaliate." The youma then ran forward, sending her long snake-like vines everywhere. Usagi couldn't budge, her feet stuck to the ground.

'Oh Kami-sama. I'm going to die at the hand of this – this thing!' She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact and undeniable pain that would follow, but she never felt it. She only felt warmth invade her body. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the deep blue eyes that were half hidden behind a mask.

"You're, you're Tuxedo Kamen. Aren't you?" She gasped out in a hushed whisper. The man merely nodded and then wrapped his arms around her tighter, before leaping up into a nearby tree. He set her down on a branch and said,

"Stay here, I'll come for you when the battle is over." And with that he leapt away towards where he could hear the scouts fighting the youma.

Usagi stayed in the tree, it wasn't like she had any choice, what with it being at least a twenty foot tree and she couldn't just jump down. After almost an hour, Tuxedo Kamen landed next to her.

"Sorry it took so long. Let me get you down from here." He grabbed her around the waist again and leapt back down to the ground. He released her and backed away.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come. I owe you my life. Thanks again, Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi muttered, slightly embarrassed that this man was staring at her so intently.

Mamoru, on the other hand, was furious with the girl, and barely heard any of what she said.

"What," he ground out between his teeth, "are you doing walking around this late at night? All alone? If it hadn't been a youma it could have been a murderer, a rapist! You could have died! Are you stupid?! What were you thinking?!"

Usagi took a step back from the now menacing man. Her eyes showed fear and pain. Mamoru stopped; the look of pure terror in her eyes tore him apart. It was him that she was terrified of.

'How could you yell at her like that? You are the idiot!' He berated himself.

As he opened his mouth to apologize, Usagi's fear turned into anger and she stepped forward.

"No! I said thank you and I realize that it was stupid! But you don't know me! What if I did want to die! Thank you for being there and saving me, but hopefully I will NEVER have to see you again!" With nothing but a cold glare, she turned on her heel and ran down the street.

Leaving Tuxedo Kamen standing there, shocked, yet again. But, he soon realized that she was STILL on the streets of Tokyo at almost one am, alone.

"That girl is going to be a pain!" he mumbled as he let his transformation fade and he ran after her. As he saw her walking a block away, he called her name. "Usagi!" she stopped and turned around,

"Chiba-san? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"That was me who you ran into earlier and I've been looking for you since. And then when I heard the Sailor Senshi fighting I got worried and followed you after." He paused to take a breath, and then forged on. "You should be careful. May I walk you home? I'm sure that your parents are scared about you being out so late."

Usagi smiled, "I would like that. I was actually the one who was attacked by the youma-thing and so I waited out the battle in a tree and that – jerk – Tuxedo Kamen yelled at me for being stupid and having a death wish. If he only knew," she mumbled under her breath. "Anyways, I wouldn't mind having some nice company."

Mamoru grimaced at her description of his alter ego. 'I really was a jerk to her.'

"I'm sorry; it sounds like you've had a rough first night in Tokyo."

"I hope that it's not like this all the time." She giggled, making Mamoru grin along with her.

"It's not usually. So, um, how old are you?" Mamoru mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot. 'Smooth, Mamoru, real smooth.'

"I just turned 17 a few weeks ago. How old are you?" Usagi replied, not fazed by the random question.

"You're only 17? I thought for sure that you were at least 19 or 20." Usagi blushed brightly, averting her gaze, causing Mamoru to smile at how adorable she was.

"People say that I look older with my hair down, I usually wear it up."

"Oh, well, I think that you'd look just as good whether your hair was up or not." She blushed again and Mamoru was glad when she stopped in front of a fairly large house.

'I need to stop flirting with her. I can't get involved with anyone.' He reprimanded himself.

"You never told me how old you are, Mamoru."

The question was so sudden that he replied with a "Huh?"

After she repeated the statement, he answered. "Oh – I'm 21."

"Oh, you're old." Her eyes grew large as she realized how she must sound. Blushing harder she laughed and looked away. "Sorry, it's just that you're just a year older than – um – never mind. I gotta go. Thanks again, maybe I'll see you around?" she then stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and went inside, not daring to look back at him.

Mamoru slowly brought his hand up to rest on his cheek. 'This is not good.' He thought as he walked back home.

Mamoru and Usagi had been too preoccupied to notice that they were being followed by a small grey kitten. The cat walked around the Tsukino's house and found the room she wanted, carefully climbing a tree; she reached the open second story bedroom window and slipped in.

* * *

End of Chapter 9 / Next Chapter: **10. _Jealousy_**

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Let me know!

Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but college life is hard, especially with two jobs! And missing my home too. sniffsniff Hopefully, I'll be more on the ball with my stories and updating, but I'm not promising anything 'cause every time that I do I never hold up to them. Anyways, it's good to be back and I already have most of the next chapter written and edited, so it's only a matter of reviews – um, I mean time! Hope to hear from you guys soon and all that! Later!

-Lara


	10. Chapter Ten: Jealousy

**Wow. Sorry it's been so long everyone. Life is in the pits right now, so I'm doing a lot of writing. Hopefully another update won't be as slow in coming. Enjoy and let me know what you all think. Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed, I truly appreciate it. Your reviews help me get my act together, so the more there are, the more I write! Can't wait to see what you guys think. Thanks, Lara.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Jealousy**_

After Usagi kissed Mamoru, she entered her house as soon as possible and practically slammed the door closed behind her. Leaning against the door she released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and brought a hand up to her flushed cheek.

'_Why did I do that? How _could_ I? Just because he looks and sounds like my dream prince doesn't meant hat I should fall in love with him. Whoa - Get a hold of yourself Usagi! You just met the guy!_'

She was brought out of her thoughts as her parents swooped down on her. It took almost an hour for Usagi to explain all that had happened to her, to her parents. Once they understood and she had assured them that she was just fine just tired, they were all sympathy and coddling, shortly ushering her off to bed. Usagi trudged up the stairs and opened her door. Walking in she was very surprised to find a small gray kitten sitting on her bed staring straight at her.

"Hello, little one." She cooed as she slowly approached the cat. "How'd you get in here?" Glancing around the room, she noticed the open window. "Oh, I see, someone's been climbing trees and escaping into open windows. Well, let's have a look at you."

She reached down and picked the cat up from under the armpits. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" The cat leaned forward and licked her face while purring loudly. Usagi giggled and scratched the kitty's ears. "You can stay here for a while, if you'd like. Since you don't have a tag I guess you came off the street, but you can stay here from now on."

Usagi lowered the kitten onto the bed and smiled as it walked a quick circle on the quilt and then lay down and fell asleep. Making a mental note to buy kitty supplies and inform her parents, Usagi changed into her silk nightie and climbed into bed, next to her new guest. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Usagi was sound asleep.

* * *

Waking up late the next day; her parents having let her sleep in late because of the night before. She got out of bed and gently patted the kitten and glanced at her clock. It flashed 1:28 pm. "Ugh, no wonder I'm so hungry."

After showering and getting dressed she went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Okay, let's get us something to eat. What do you say to some milk?" Getting a, "Meow" in response, she laughed and headed towards the cupboard for a bowl. "Okay, milk it is then."

Usagi walked over to the newly bought refrigerator and opened the door. A loud shriek emitted from her mouth as she looked at the empty shelves inside. She ran over to the pantry and searched all the cabinets and drawers – empty, they were all entirely empty. On the verge of tears, Usagi closed the door and noticed a piece of paper taped to it. Ripping it off, she read: _Honey, your father, Shingo and I didn't want to wake you, so we went out to go shopping and pick up the necessities. We probably won't be home till around six or so. There's no food in the house, but your uncle said that you could eat on the house at his arcade. Be careful and take your phone with you. Love, Mom._

"Great. Well, little one, it looks like you'll be coming with me." Usagi threw the note away and grabbed the keys to the house. She waited until the kitten was beside her outside the house before she closed and locked the front door.

Trying to remember how to get to the arcade was a lot easier than she thought it would be. On her way there she admired the beautiful city that surrounded her. Breathing in the wonderful air, she rounded the corner and the glass doors opened for her to enter. Usagi picked up the kitten and tucked her under her arm.

"Usa! How are you? You get home alright?" Motoki said from behind the counter as he noticed her enter. "And who's your little friend?" He added as he reached out to pet the kitten in her arms, receiving some nuzzling and purring for his efforts.

"Hey Motoki. Ugh, last night was – well, it was definitely eventful." Usagi replied as she took a seat on one of the red stools, keeping the cat within her embrace so she wouldn't run off.

"Why? What happened?" He asked with a frown marring his brow. '_If anything happened last night, I'll kill myself. I _knew_ that I should have walked her home._'

"Well, after I left you last night, I was attacked by a – a youma? I think he called it?"

"_Attacked_! And _who_ called _what_?" Motoki broke in confused and startled.

"Tuxedo Kamen, he and the Senshi saved me from this – this thing. It was awful and green – ugh. Anyways, so they saved me, Tuxedo Kamen yelled at me and called me stupid after pulling me down from the tree, I yelled at him and left. After a few minutes of walking alone, your friend, Mamoru-kun came and walked me home. Then, when I got home, I had to tell my parents everything and when I went to my room, this little kitty was there and I figured she could stay with me since she has no tag. Unfortunately, when I awoke this morning – um – afternoon, I found not a crumb of food in the house. I need food – desperately! And could I get some milk for the kitty?" Usagi ended and took a deep breath.

"Haha, Usa, you're just the same." Motoki laughed as he looked down at the blushing girl. "But wow, so you met the infamous Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, huh? That's quite an event for your first day here. I'm just glad that they were there and that Mamoru-kun was there to continue walking you home. I was worried about you Usa, next time let me walk you home alright? I'll get you some milk for the cat and how about a hamburger and shake for you?"

Usagi's smile widened. "I would love that! Thank you, Motoki-niisan! I'll just be over in the booth with the kitty."

"Okay, here's the milk, and your order will be out in a little bit." Motoki said as he handed her a small bowl of milk. "And you might want to start thinking about a name for the little thing too."

After smiling and giving a nod of assent, Usagi grabbed the cat and bowl and set both on a booth in the corner. "Drink up little one; you must be as starved as I am." '_Wait! I never ate dinner yesterday! No wonder I'm starving! Ugh_.' As Usagi put her head down on her folded arms, she heard the tinkle of the bells above the doors and instinctively looked to see who it was.

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson as she saw Mamoru walk over to the counter, and quickly cast her eyes down to her lap. She dared another glance and was startled to find both Motoki and Mamoru looking at her as they continued talking. Trying to ignore the attention that she was receiving, Usagi watched the cat lap up the warm milk. When her gaze flicked up once again she notice that suddenly Motoki looked almost angry and Mamoru whipped his head around to look at him. After a few minutes of some rather heated glances and whispering, Motoki handed Mamoru a plate and shake and went to help another customer. Mamoru took the plate and shake and headed towards Usagi.

"Hi, Usagi. You okay today?" Mamoru asked as he placed the food in front of her.

"I – uh – I'm f-fine. Just…you know…hungry." Usagi replied as she looked longingly at the food.

Mamoru laughed as he looked down at her and watched as her pink tongue swept over her full lips. Shaking his head he said, "Well, the food is yours, so dig in."

"Oh! Thank you!" Usagi said blushing again as she began to dig into the food. Mamoru stood awkwardly next to the table, desperately trying not to stare at the charming girl before him. "Sit." Usagi commanded in between bites. Laughing again, Mamoru slid into the booth.

The two made small talk for a while, talking of studies, old friends, and the city. Usagi was currently talking about her family when suddenly Mamoru burst out, "I disagree."

Usagi stopped telling her story and looked at Mamoru. "Excuse me? Disagree with what?"

"Sorry, but I have to disagree with whoever said you were prettier without your hair down. You're just as gorgeous, though you do look more your age now."

"Oh, uh, thank you?" It was more of a question and once again Mamoru laughed, he seemed to be doing an awful lot of that when he was around Usagi.

"You are very welcome, and I must say that you are even more beautiful when you blush." Mamoru's smile grew as the subject of his admiration blushed like a tomato and looked down. Usagi hesitantly looked up and into Mamoru's eyes, and found that she could not look away. Little did she know that Mamoru was experiencing the same feelings.

While the two in the booth were lost in one another, four girls walked into the arcade and were greeted with a, "Hi, girls!" from Motoki. They called out, "Hey" in unison and gave their usual orders.

While they were waiting for their shakes and food at the counter, Ami turned to observe the arcade. "Oh my god!" she hissed as she saw the two occupants of a certain booth.

"What!" the three others whispered as they frantically followed Ami's gaze. All the girls' jaws dropped at the sight of a beautiful blonde-haired girl with an odd hairstyle, but that wasn't what was so shocking. It was the fact that she was sitting with Mamoru and he was actually smiling – and laughing too.

"Wow, do you think that is Motoki's cousin?" Ami asked the girls who were still in awe.

"He's actually smiling. I've never seen him look like that before. You can see his teeth and everything! She must be something else if she has such an affect on him." Mina stated.

"She's really pretty too. No wonder she made Mamoru blush." Lita stated with a devilish smirk.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Rei said heatedly as she stalked off in that direction.

Mamoru and Usagi were too wrapped up in one another to notice the four girls approaching their table, one looking as though she was out for blood.

"I got used to it, you know. I mean, it taught me that having a little brother isn't all that bad. And whenever we have to get more butter from the store, we always make Shingo get it! It turns out that younger brothers can be amazing forms of entertainment." Usagi was saying and Mamoru broke out laughing.

Rei was absolutely fuming by the time they reached the table. "Hi Mamoru! How are you today?" she asked through clenched teeth, trying to force a smile to her lips.

Mamoru started and looked up to see all of the girls standing next to the table and he groaned inwardly. "Hello girls. I'm good. I'd like you to meet someone." He gestured towards Usagi. "This is Tsukino Usagi, Motoki's cousin and the girl that I was talking to you about yesterday."

Usagi's face burned at the thought of Mamoru actually talking about her to his friends. '_I_ _hope it was something good, not that I'm childish or something. Oh of course not, he's too nice to do that._' She thought and smiled inwardly about it.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Usagi said as she stood up to shake all the girls' hands.

"Hi! I'm Lita, that's Mina, Ami, and the spitfire is Rei. You're really lucky to have Motoki as your cousin, he's such a hunk." Lita said with a dreamy look in her eye.

Usagi giggled nervously, "Um, I guess – he uh – he is my cousin though, but more of an older brother to me. I guess he's kind of cute, but I prefer tall, dark, and handsome myself." As soon as Usagi said that she blushed – again! And she refused to look at Mamoru, who was grinning from ear-to-ear looking over at her flushed figure.

The blatant show of affection between the two made Rei snap and she growled out, "So do I, so back off, missy."

Usagi was shocked at the statement and looked at Rei, not noticing that everyone was as surprised as she. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that Mamoru had a girlfriend. I do apologize, I never meant to interfere." Usagi was so upset that she didn't even register that she had basically just told everyone that she like Mamoru. The thought that he was taken and the pain that came with that was just too much and she realized that she had to leave before she snapped and let the tears flow as they so desperately wanted.

Mamoru began to realize just what was going on in Usagi's head and was about to stand and straighten everything out, but Usagi got up hurriedly.

"I'd better be going. It was a pleasure meeting you all and – um – thank you for the company while I ate, Chiba-san." She said as she looked at the girls, straight out refusing to look at Mamoru. Quickly walking towards the door she threw a, "Good day," over her shoulder to the table and a, "Thanks, Motoki-niisan! I'll see you later!" Walking out of the arcade, kitten in tow, she left surprise and anger in her wake.

Mamoru was still at the table, staring at the seat that Usagi had just vacated. He felt overwhelming anger and hurt. "She didn't even call me Mamoru." He whispered aloud before pushing the hurt away for later inspection and turning to a very smug Rei. "Just _what_ was all that about, Rei? We aren't dating and I can eat and flirt with whomever the hell I choose. Got it!"

Rei stood there, as jealousy and anger raged for dominance within her. "But I saw you first! You only just met her last night! And did you feel the power emitting from her? I mean, she could be a Nega scum for all we know!"

"Just stop, Rei, you're being ridiculous." Lita put in as she walked towards the counter to get her food, the rest of the girls soon followed her.

Rei stood in front of Mamoru, shame now taking over her. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I really am, I'm just jealous, that's all. I mean, I've been trying to get your attention for months now, and as soon as this girl comes, you're all over her. I just – I'm sorry." Rei said with her head bent. When she finished she turned and walked out the doors, forgetting her friends and food.

Mamoru remained standing in front of the booth, not sure of what to do. '_I cannot believe Rei did that. I mean, I know that she likes me and all, but to actually yell at Usagi_.' With a groan, Mamoru sank back into the booth. '_But now at least I know that Usagi likes me. And what was Rei talking about? The power… that's what I felt as well. Maybe – no – she couldn't be from the Negaverse. She's too sweet and caring, although as soon as she came, the youma are stronger and larger in numbers. But she can't be a part of them. No – I saw her fighting one!_'

"AH-HA!" Mamoru yelled out with his fist thrust into the air. The arcade went silent, everyone staring at the strange young man that just yelled at nobody. Mamoru lowered his arm and made a hasty retreat to the busy streets of Tokyo. He headed for his apartment complex, all the while contemplating what he should do about Usagi.

* * *

Rei had been walking back to the shrine when the full weight of her shame and guilt fell upon her shoulders. '_Ugh – I feel sorry for that Usagi girl, but I don't know what to do. And I feel awful that I've made Mamoru-san mad at me. Okay Hino Rei, you are going to apologize – or at least try._ _Usagi just moved here and Mamoru was her first friend, if anything else, and now she's probably all alone. I'll go ask Motoki for her address and invite her to hang out with me and the girls. We'll have to be careful not to let anything about the Negaverse slip, but it could work out. Yes, what a great idea Rei!_' Rei nodded as she did an about face and headed back to the arcade.

"Oh! AND this will give Ami-chan to do some tests on her and check out that power that I sensed! Yes!" With that, Rei ran off to her destination.

**

* * *

End Chapter 10**

**Don't forget to review! Love you guys so much - Lara**


End file.
